


Persistence

by HinataKaede



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataKaede/pseuds/HinataKaede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa Aren-Frost has many problems. Her parents are divorced, her father remarried. Her sister is an uncontrollable party-er, and her new step-brother is a royal pain who seems to follow that same path. She's just moved into San Fransokyo to go to college. And worst of all, she's a Magic-User: a super rare, freak of nature hated and feared by everyone. Everyone, that is, except Tadashi Hamada, who is determined to befriend her. What happens when this outspoken robotics boy makes friends with a terrified, manic-depressive, living weapon? What happens if he finds out her secret?<br/>AU and possible OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tadelsa/Elsdashi... whichever you would like to call it. The Chapters are labelled before the chapter number by POV. (EXAMPLE... HIRO: Chapter X) Sometimes there will be multiple chapters in one POV at a time. There will also be a lot of bouncing between scenes in different POV's. This is a warning. This is also an experiment, so any and all thoughts are welcomed! I hope you enjoy!

ELSA: Chapter 1

 

The sound of her sister’s alarm woke Elsa from her restless slumber. She yawned and rolled over, glancing at the clock. It read 6:15AM.

No doubt Anna had spent a good portion of the night partying. She spent most of her nights out of the house, while Elsa preferred to hide away in her room, studying or practicing her magic.

There was a slight shuffle from Anna’s room and the alarm stopped its morning howl. Elsa sighed. She didn’t need to guess that Anna had been out late and had now gone back to sleep. And if the sudden halting of sound from the room wasn’t a good enough hint, Anna’s light snores could be heard as Elsa pushed herself into a sitting position.

Ever since the divorce Anna had become almost uncontrollable. She had liked to party before the divorce, but once they had been told about it, Anna began to go out nearly every night. She drank, even though she was still too young to do so. The only one she even bothered to listen to was Elsa.

It had gotten worse since the move from Arendelle to San Fransokyo.

They had left all of their friends, and their mother. Both girls had decided to live with their dad, not because they felt obligated to choose a parent: they were old enough to live on their own. And they certainly didn’t choose their father because he was somehow better- he had gotten remarried not even three months after the divorce was finalized. They had both been accepted to the college in San Fransokyo and were determined to go there. It just so happened that their father now resided in San Fransokyo, and was within walking distance from the college.

And to top everything off… it was the first day of school.

Elsa could hear her stepbrother stirring, his loud _thud_ ’s shaking the floor slightly as he rolled out of bed. She sighed again and shook her head. He was also attending the college, though a different focus than she or her sister, thankfully.

Elsa dressed herself in her favourite off-the-shoulder ice blue top and a pair of black leggings. She brushed her hair and put it in a messy French braid and grabber her favourite pair of black flats from her closet. She gave herself one cursory glance in the body mirror by her door before heading to Anna’s room.

Anna was sleeping soundly; her hair a frizzy mess and the makeup she had been wearing the night before smeared across her face. Pillows were thrown about the floor, and the bedding was toppled off the foot of the bed.

“Anna.” Elsa whispered.

“Mmmm…”

“Anna.” She said a little more forcefully, getting ready to shake her sister into waking up. As she reached out,  Anna sat up, her eyes still closed.

“Hmmm… Yeah?” she said sleepily.

“I’m here to wake you-” Elsa began. She was interrupted by a large, loud yawn from Anna.

“No… no it’s fine. I’ve been up for hours…”

Elsa looked at Anna in shock. In all the years she had been with her sister, Elsa had never once heard Anna sleep-talk. This was new news.

“Who is it?” Anna gasped, startling herself with another loud yawn.

“It’s still me. It’s time to get ready.”

Elsa had shoved the sleep-talking into the back of her mind and began walking to the closet to pick clothes for her sister. She found a pair of tan cargo capris and a black crop top crumpled on the floor. She picked up the clothing and began ruffling through mismatched shoes in an attempt to find a pair.

“Ready for what?” Anna yawned again.

“San Fransokyo University’s opening orientation?” Elsa replied, emerging from the closet with a pair of black flip flops in her hand.

“Mmmm…. University’s orening… opentation…”

Elsa snickered quietly. Anna’s eyes opened wide and she gasped.

“Oh God it’s orientation day!”

“Yeah…” Elsa said lightly, handing Anna the clothing she had selected. Anna jumped from the bed and grabbed the clothing out of Elsa’s hands.

“Oh… my head is killing me…” she muttered as she began putting on her clothes.

Elsa reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of Tylenol and a small bottle of water. She had become used to being prepared for Anna’s hangovers.

“Here.”

“Oh Elsa you’re the best.”

“I know. Oh, hang on, let me chill that.”

Elsa swished her hand over the bottle of water, and the plastic began to fog up with the temperature drop.

“Thanks.” Anna said, opening the top and taking a huge gulp of the cold beverage.

Elsa nodded. “Let me do your hair.”

Anna smiled and flopped on the bed. Elsa quickly checked the time. The clock read 7:00AM. She had ten minutes to do Anna’s hair, leaving ten minutes for a quick meal and then a fifteen minute walk to the University. Stepbrother Jack was still crashing around in his room.

 _Probably looking for his underwear._ Elsa thought in disdain as she separated Anna’s hair into two sections and then loosely braided those sections.

“That’s it?” Anna asked disappointedly.

“Wake up earlier and I’ll have time to do something else. Besides… I think this style fits the rest of your look.”

Anna nodded and slung her backpack over her shoulder. A small snowflake pendant and a fire pendant clanked together daintily, a quiet chime filling the air around the girls.

“I can’t wait to make some new party friends!” Anna gushed, twirling around and giving herself a quick once-over in the mirror. “Do you think there will be any magic users like us at the University?”

Elsa shook her head. Magic users were extremely rare. Even rarer were two magic users from the same family.  And never before seen or recorded were two familial magic users from the same generation. Anna’s magic was an anomaly- even more than Elsa’s magic. Anna sighed and began to walk towards the door.

“Anna…”

“Yeah?”

“Can you promise me something?”

“What is it?” Anna froze and turned to look at her sister. “If you’re worried about me using my magic, don’t. I know better than to lose control. I’ve got a pretty good handle on my power.”

Elsa shook her head.

“No… I know you enjoy your parties… but we got into this college by the skin of our teeth- just promise me you’ll work just as hard on your studies as you do your parties.” Elsa walked to the door and pulled it open. “After all, life isn’t just about partying… and dad’s paying a lot for us to go debt free-”

“So you want me to not waste the old man’s money?” Anna scoffed. “Make it _worth_ something? Like a marriage?”

 _Ouch._ Elsa thought, wincing internally. She knew Anna was bitter about the divorce, as she had a right to be. But even so, that comment was a little below the belt.

“For the purpose of this education. Yes. You can piss away his money on dresses, makeup and booze… if that’s what you want. But please make this education count for something. Okay?”

Anna let out an exasperated sigh and nodded. She began to walk down the hall, her shoes making a soft _clap_ as she tiptoed down the stairs. Elsa followed behind, her emotions running a little rampage in her head. While she had expected Anna to be bitter, she wasn’t expecting her sister to be so sensitive like that. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she reached the stairs.

Jack opened the door as her foot hit the first step.

“Hey wait for me!” he muttered as he put his sneakers on, hopping on each foot toward the steps. Elsa turned to wait for him, and she groaned when she saw him.

His tank top was slightly askew, and his blue button-down shirt was inside out and completely unbuttoned. His brown cargo shorts were unzipped and wrinkly beyond recognition, and his hair was a floppy knotted mess.

Elsa sighed. She may not have liked her stepbrother much, but she at least wanted him to look decent. As Jack reached her, Elsa wheeled him around and ripped off his button-down.

“Hey what are you doing?” He shouted.

“Zip your pants.” Elsa commanded, flipping the shirt the right way and handing it back to him, her eyes narrowing with irritation. She turned on her heel and marched down the steps, her foul mood causing the room to chill slightly.

 _The brat actually thought I was going to do something to him? Just who does he think he is?_ She fumed as she walked past Anna, who had been waiting at the bottom of the steps at Jack’s request.

In her opinion, Jack seemed to be pretty cocky. The boy was an only child until the marriage, so he was pretty spoiled. While Elsa ad Anna had had to share everything growing up, Jack had been given two extra rooms for games and whatever else his heart desired. He was a year younger than Anna, but he acted like an arrogant 14 or 15 year old instead of the 17 year old he was. Elsa knew that it wasn’t his fault, and couldn’t find it in herself to hate him, but she couldn’t like him either.

As the trio walked through the kitchen, Elsa grabbed two apples and handed one back to Anna. She did not stop for anything, and continued out the front door onto the bustling morning street. Anna and Jack followed.

“Okay… what’s your guys’ deal?” Jack asked loudly as the continued down the street. He had managed to grab an apple and was munching angrily on its core. Elsa was still fuming and said nothing. This kid had made her late to school, and had basically accused her of improper behaviour. She wasn’t ready to let that go yet.

“What do you mean?” Anna asked harshly, rubbing her head and tossing her apple core to the ground.

“I mean,” Jack said, rushing up to walk beside Anna. “You guys have treated me like shit since you got here. That was two weeks ago. I know you’re pissed about mom and dad getting married… but you keep treating me like it’s my fault. It’s pissing me off. What’s your deal?”

Anna sighed.

“You’re kind of a jerk. You haven’t exactly been super welcoming to us. I think this is the most you’ve spoken to me since we got here. And Elsa just needs to adjust- she’s not so great at that.”

“So what’s your excuse?”

“I party. The only one I talk to is Elsa. She gets me. And I’m pretty ticked at dad for all this. While it’s not right to take it out on you…” Anna stopped and turned to Jack. “You haven’t really given me a reason to not.”

“So when can we get to the part of this where we can at least act like siblings?” Jack asked, stopping too.

Anna shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk. “I guess we can start now if you want.”

“Okay. Great! That means I can introduce you to my best friends, the Hamada brothers. Tadashi is like an older brother to me and Hiro is like a younger one. They are super cool and Tadashi goes to school here…”

Elsa rolled her eyes and groaned. While she admired Anna for trying to act like a proper sister, she also cursed her sister- because after she and Jack became friends they would both come for Elsa, whether she wanted them to or not. It wasn’t that she hated her parents’ decision, or that she disliked Jack. She didn’t care one way or the other. It was the threat of losing her sister to someone else- of someone else learning their secret.

“What are you doing?” Elsa asked, raising her voice as sternly as she could. She hoped Anna would pick up and get the message: that Elsa was feeling threatened.

“Um… bonding.” Anna said slowly.

Elsa stopped and waited for her siblings to catch up.

“Well we’re here.” She said softly. “With three minutes to spare.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem a bit confusing... if it is, please be patient because explanations will be be in further chapters. I hope you enjoy!

ELSA: Chapter 2

“Hurry up you two. We’re gonna be late- ah!”

“Woah!”

Elsa walked headfirst into the chest of a boy. His black hair was short, and well kept, hidden under a baseball cap. He had big brown eyes that seemed to see into Elsa’s very soul. His arms reached out instinctively to catch her as she stumbled backward.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he held onto Elsa’s arm while she steadied herself.

“Elsa! Are you okay?” Anna shouted, running the short distance to her sister’s side. Elsa nodded in reply, mentally checking herself.

“I’m sorry, I should have been more observant.”

“Hey, no harm done.” The boy said, letting go of Elsa and tapping his chest lightly and flashing a smile. “Hey Jack.”

“Tadashi. Hey man, what’s new?” Jack hopped over to the group and flashed a mischievous smirk.

“Nothing. Upgraded some parts for Baymax.” Tadashi shrugged. “You excited to be coming here? It’s Hiro’s first day too.”

“The kid actually decided to use his brain for something other than bot fighting?” Jack asked, his eyes widening. Elsa sighed quietly. Anna looked slightly uncomfortable too, since the boys were carrying on as if neither of them were there.

Tadashi chuckled. “I managed a bit of convincing. Are you going to introduce these lovely ladies to me?”

“Right… right… Um… this is Anna and Elsa- my stepsisters.” Jack said shifting his weight and glancing over to the girls.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Elsa said softly, holding out her hand in greeting. She flinched inwardly as Tadashi’s warm hand connected with her own.

“The pleasure is mine. Are you feeling alright? You feel a bit cold.”

Elsa shook her head, panic beginning to overtake her. “I’m fine. My body temperature is usually much cooler than most people’s.” _Don’t let them know._

Tadashi nodded and shook Anna’s hand next. Then he walked into the auditorium, which was already mostly full. He turned back and smiled again.

“You guys know the time changed? The orientation doesn’t start for another thirty minutes.”

“Awesome!” Jack cried, running into the room behind Tadashi. The boys disappeared into the crowd, emerging toward the front of the room. Beside them was a shorter boy, with messy black hair. He looked to only be about 15. The similarity was uncanny, even at this distance Elsa could tell the two were related. She watched as Jack put his arm around the shorter boy’s head.

“Elsa? Are you alright?”

Elsa nodded.

“You almost let go, huh?”

“Yeah. Reflex, I guess.”

“Please be careful. I know you had trouble before-”

“I know Anna.” Elsa said sharply.

While Magic users were rare, they weren’t seen as “good” people by most of the population. Everyone knew they existed, but they were regarded as freaks; deformed. Sometimes, even evil. Even in their own house, both sister’s had had problems fitting in- controlling their powers. Anna had an easier time of it- controlling her power came naturally to her. But both girls felt the pressure to fit in- to be _normal_.

Elsa knew that only her parents knew about their magic. Not even their stepmother, not even Jack knew. And that was the way everyone wanted it. And by everyone, it was known that it was how the parents wanted it. Neither parent wanted to be known as the “bearers” of magic genes. Even though they weren’t Magic users, the disgrace was there, staring them in the face.

“It’s just that… I noticed is all.” Anna said quietly, taking Elsa’s hand and pulling toward the crowd where Jack and the others were. “If it’s bothering you, don’t be afraid to let me know and I will help you. Don’t hide it.”

Elsa nodded, allowing Anna to pull her into the fray.

It was difficult to get to where Jack was, but when the girls finally reached them, Jack’s eyes were lit up and he had his arms around both of the black haired boys. His feet were barley touching the ground.

“Oh Anna! This is Tadashi’s little brother Hiro. I was telling you about them on the way here.”

“Oh hi!” Anna beamed, letting go of Elsa’s hand and going to Jack’s side.

Elsa watched the group interact. There were a few other people in the group- two girls and two boys. They were all smiling and excited. Elsa watched Anna interact with everyone, and it reminded her how much more developed Anna was.

Anna had a better control on her powers, she was more personable, and more sociable. She was better equipped to be around non-Magic users. That’s why she was “the party girl” and Elsa was known as “the stiff brainiac”. Elsa had no friends, wasn’t socially graceful, and wasn’t really concerned with how others perceived her. In fact, she preferred to hide. That was something difficult to do, given her attractiveness.

All of the boys in the group, except Jack, kept giving her glances. Elsa shifted uncomfortably and looked to find a seat. When she found an open one, she moved to sit down, out of sight from the group. Then the lights went down and everyone found their seats. And much to her horror, Anna sat beside Jack at the end of the row, leaving her stuck between Tadashi and Hiro.

She managed to get through orientation without incident, though Tadashi continued to pass glances down the row. Elsa wasn’t sure if he was stealing glances at the all of the women in the row, or if he was observing one or two people. Either way it made her uncomfortable. Almost robotically, she followed the group to a burger joint on campus. She didn’t say a word as she tried to hide, drifting to the corner of the countertop. She tried to busy herself by staring out the window.

It wasn’t until the heavily muscular man with dreads sitting beside her rubbed his elbow into her arm as he laughed pulled her back to the present moment. She had heard everyone’s name, but she didn’t remember. She smiled to the man anyway, hoping to look genuinely pleased.

From the other end of the counter, Anna looked like she didn’t buy it. She stood up and walked to her sister’s side.

“Elsa? Do you want to go home? You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.”

Elsa nodded.

“I’ll see you at home.” As she got up from her chair she said to the group, “Thanks for the afternoon; it was nice to meet you all.” That part was at least genuine. They were all so wrapped up in each other that they allowed her to hide, at least for a while. It was good to know they would be a decent influence on Anna.

“Leaving so soon?” Tadashi asked, standing up. He had a melancholy look on his face.

“I’ve got some things to do at home. I’ll see you around.” Elsa said hurriedly, scurrying out the door as fast as possible. She risked a backwards glance and saw Jack pat Tadashi’s shoulder, Tadashi’s face wrapped in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

TADASHI: Chapter 3

 

Tadashi looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. It wasn’t his first orientation at this school, but he was overly nervous. It was Hiro’s first orientation. And Tadashi had heard that Jack was also coming to college this year too- though he hadn’t been able to get hold of the kid to confirm.

_Poor Jack._

Tadashi had watched over Jack and Hiro since they were little. Jack’s mother was a rabid partier, and often would come home late at night, in a blackout stupor. Their parents had been close friends, and the four of them had rarely ever drunk… but after the car crash that killed the Hamada parents, Jack’s mother began to drink heavily, and then his dad left. Tadashi was only 3 years older than Jack, but he considered the boy a little brother and so tried his best to support him.

And then Jack disappeared. Not that he ran away, but the Jack Tadashi had grown up knowing left. He became distant, moody. It was around that time that his mother had started seeing a new man. Hiro started bot fighting around then too, so Tadashi had his hands full trying to keep his brother out of trouble. He hadn’t had the resources to help Jack like he had wanted to.

And after a few months, Jack stopped coming around so much. He wouldn’t talk about his home situation. And then one day he said that his mother was getting married to the guy she had been seeing; that he was going to have stepsisters.

And Tadashi hadn’t seen him since then.

Tadashi sighed. It had been about two months since Jack had been seen. By anyone. At this point it was only a rumour that the kid was coming to school at all.

_If he is coming to this school, I’ll see him at orientation._

After one more cursory glance in the mirror, Tadashi nodded and stepped out of the bathroom. The hallway of the main building was full of natural sunlight, even though it was only 8:00 AM. Tadashi walked the hall, glancing through all the windows as he headed toward the auditorium. And then he saw him.

Jack was walking onto campus, talking excitedly to a girl with long reddish blonde hair. In front of those two, walking about fifteen feet ahead of them was another girl. Her hair was a stunning shade of blonde and her skin was pale. Tadashi smiled and trotted to the front doors to see Jack.

“Hurry up you two or we’re gonna be late- ah!”

The blonde girl had turned her head to talk to the two behind her and had walked right into him. He stumbled back slightly but instinctively reached out to make sure she didn’t fall.

“Woah! Are you alright?”

“Elsa! Are you okay?”

The girl nodded as the redhead ran up to her.

“I’m sorry, I should have been more observant.”

“Hey, no harm done.” Tadashi laughed, tapping his chest but wincing inside. The girl had done a number, he was probably bruised. He wasn’t expecting so much force from someone so small. He turned his attention to the little brother he had been missing.

“Hey Jack.”

“Tadashi. Hey man.” Jack looked a little uncomfortable as he spoke. But he hopped over to the group and beamed a smirk, even though Tadashi could tell it was a little forced. “What’s new?”

“Nothing. Upgraded some parts for Baymax.” Tadashi shrugged. He would play it cool for a while before chastising Jack on his little disappearing act. For now he was just happy to see the kid alive and healthy. “You excited to be coming here? It’s Hiro’s first day too.”

“The kid actually decided to use his brain for something other than bot fighting?” Jack asked, his eyes widening in awe.

Tadashi chuckled. “I managed a bit of convincing. So, are you going to introduce these lovely ladies to me?”

“Right… right… Um…” Uncomfortable again. “This is Anna and Elsa- my stepsisters.” Jack said shifting his weight and glancing over to the girls. Tadashi knew which girl was which already, but he mentally sighed at Jack’s lack of ability to properly introduce people.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Elsa said softly, holding out her hand in greeting. Tadashi took it happily, drinking in the young woman’s features. Her eyes were the clearest blue and her cheeks were slightly pinked. Her hair was in a messy braid and some tendrils had come out and were resting against her cheeks.

“The pleasure is mine. Are you feeling alright? You feel a bit cold.”

 “I’m fine. My body temperature is usually much cooler than most people’s.”

Tadashi nodded. Much cooler was an understatement. Her hand was like ice. Anna’s hand was hotter than her sister’s hand, but only slightly warmer than average. He said nothing about this though, and instead nodded to Jack and began to walk into the auditorium.

 “You guys know the time changed? The orientation doesn’t start for another thirty minutes.”

Jack said something before dodging to Tadashi’s side. He could tell the kid was happy to be apart from his sisters- there was a brief likeness to the old Jack as they walked through the throngs of people.

“You know kid, I’ve been worried about you.” Tadashi said as the ducked around another group of girls babbling excitedly.

“Yeah… sorry. I’ve been meaning to get in touch. I’ve just been busy.”

“I know. You can talk to people you know. I’m here for you. Everyone was worried though. You haven’t left your house in a while.”

“So you were spying on me?”

“You live next door to Honey Lemon. All she has to do is look at her dad’s cameras. Trust me- she did it of her own accord.”

“Honey Lemon. Should have known.”

Tadashi laughed. “Come on you big doof. I’m sure Fred would love to talk to you. He’s been dying to talk about invisible sandwiches.”

“You’re still with that nerd?”

Tadashi nodded. “Believe it or not, they all are part of the reason Hiro decided he wanted to go here. Speaking of…”

Jack smiled even wider as he jumped over to Hiro’s side.

Tadashi smiled as he watched Jack and Hiro. Everyone gave Jack hugs and the babble of the auditorium faded into nothingness. Tadashi looked around for Anna and Elsa, who were making their way over to the group. Anna looked more excited to be there than her sister.

“Anna!” Jack screamed, his eyes lit up like Christmas lights. “This is Hiro- Tadashi’s little brother. These were some of the guys I wanted you to meet!”

“Hi!” Anna cried, leaving Elsa at the edge of the group. She was introduced to everyone in the group, but Elsa seemed distracted when everyone introduced themselves to her. As soon as she could, she found a seat and took it.

“Hey Anna.” Tadashi said, getting the redhead’s attention.

“Yeah?”

“It seems your sister is nervous to be here.”

“She just needs to adjust. I don’t want to be beside her today. You wanna sit next to her?”

Tadashi’s eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting that reaction from the girl. He nodded slowly, unsure of what he was supposed to say.

“I want to sit next to her too.” Hiro piped up as the lights went down. “Come on Tadashi.”

As Tadashi found his seat beside Elsa, he watched her face morph into a frightened and blank stare as she watched Anna go the farthest she could go. She said nothing. Orientation went on and ended, and she still said nothing.

Tadashi decided it would be best to leave Elsa alone and focus on everyone else. So the group went to get burgers. But he couldn’t help but worry about the blonde and so found himself watching her. She was staring out of the window.

_She doesn’t want to be here. So why does she stay?_

Tadashi looked to Anna. The girl was so full of life and her laugh was intoxicating. Everyone was laughing. Everyone but Elsa.

And the redhead got up and whispered something in Elsa’s ear. She nodded and then excused herself.

“Thanks for the afternoon. It was nice to meet you all.”

“You’re leaving so soon?”

“I’ve got some things to do at home. I’ll see you around.” Elsa said hurriedly, scurrying out the door.

Tadashi watched her leave, his thoughts swimming with confusion. Jack put an arm around his shoulder and sighed sympathetically.

“You have it bad my friend.”

“What do you mean?” Tadashi frowned. She was going to be difficult to understand, and the only one who seemed to get her at all was Anna. “Hey Anna… will she be okay?”

Anna looked unsure but nodded anyway. “Social anxiety. She just needs to adjust. I think this was the most interaction she’s had in a while.”

She smiled and poked Jack in the side.

“I think you’re right Jack- he does have it bad.”

“Or it could just be Tadashi being Tadashi.” Hiro said with a role of his eyes. “He worries about everyone.”

“No…” Honey Lemon said slowly. “Hiro I think Anna and Jack are right on track. Look at his eyes.”

“Alright. Enough.” Tadashi sighed. “Wasabi, can you bring Hiro home? I’m going to be working late tonight on Baymax.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks. See you guys tomorrow.” Tadashi said as he headed out the door and toward his lab. He needed to be someplace quiet. Alone. He didn’t think that Elsa’s “social anxiety” was the whole reason for her reactions to things.

He wanted to figure out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

TADASHI: Chapter 4

 

Tadashi sat at his work desk, rolling a pencil over the soft surface of the countertop. It had been a few days since he had met Elsa at the orientation. He had seen her off and on around campus, but she was always scurrying away from everyone.

He just couldn’t figure it out.

Anna was always hanging around the lab with Honey Lemon and the gang, and Jack was almost always with her. But Elsa was never with them. And anytime Tadashi had asked about her, Anna would give a sympathetic smile and say she just needed to adjust.

Tadashi sighed.

“Hey Tadashi…” Hiro said, opening the door to his brother’s workspace.

“What’s up bro?” Tadashi said, groaning as he rose from the chair and putting a smile on his face.

“I spotted Elsa coming this way. She kind of froze outside the door.” Hiro shrugged and smiled. “Maybe you could talk to her?”

Tadashi smiled.

Even though Hiro didn’t know it, Tadashi was absolutely dying to talk to the girl. Maybe Hiro did know and that’s why he was telling him. Either way, Tadashi leapt up and ran toward the door, patting his brother’s head in thanks before running out the door. He paid no attention to everyone as they stopped everything and stared at him.

He burst out the door and saw Elsa walking slowly away from the building, her head ducked down.

“Elsa!” Tadashi cried, jumping down the stairs and trotting over to meet her. “Elsa, wait!”

Elsa stopped and turned around, her big blue eyes wide. Tadashi slowed to a walk.

“Hi.” He said.

“Hi.” She responded, clutching her shoulderbag a little bit harder.

“I heard you were outside the lab. I wanted to talk to you. Maybe show you around?”

“Why would you want to do that?”

“Because… I just want to. I want you to feel at home here, and right now I know you don’t.”

_And because I want to get to know you._

“Oh…” Elsa blushed just the slightest bit. “Alright.”

_Sweet!_

“Is there anywhere in particular you want to start? I want you to be comfortable.”

“Oh… umm… no I don’t know. I’m a little hungry though. Could we stop somewhere to eat first?”

“Sure.” Tadashi looked around for someplace quiet for Elsa. He didn’t want her to have a panic attack or anything while they ate.

“We can go to that burger place. I didn’t try any of the food last time, but it smelled good.”

Tadashi nodded. “Do you want to eat there or take the food out? It’s getting close to sunset, maybe we can watch it from the hills? It’s a great view.”

Elsa giggled and nodded. “Sure.”

So the two walked down to the burger joint and ordered their food. Elsa insisted on paying for both meals, and after five minutes of arguing, Tadashi finally gave in. they walked in silence up to the hills that overlooked the entire institute.

“So, what are you studying?” Tadashi asked after a few bites into his burger.

“Oh, ummm… currently generals. But I plan to go into Magic Studies.”

“Any particular reason, or do you prefer not to say right now? I’ve heard that program is super hardcore.”

“I’d rather not say, but I have always had an affinity for Magic and Magic-Users.”

“Pretty cool. It’s always good to do something you’re interested in.”

Elsa smiled and picked up a few fries.

The sun was painting the sky in vibrant hues of reds, oranges and purples. Dark purple clouds dotted the sky, adding just a little bit of mystery and contrast to the view. It was one of the more beautiful sunsets Tadashi had seen.

“This is kinda my secret hideout.” Tadashi said quietly, smiling at the setting sun.

“How so? There are people everywhere.”

“No one bothers to come up this high. Not even the gang. They can see me here if they want, but they never seem to reach me.”

Elsa looked around and gasped quietly.

Tadashi was right. While there were people everywhere, they weren’t as high on the hill as they were, and all of them were scattered about down below. They were far enough away that each person looked like a rather large ant.

“Wow…”

“You know,” Tadashi said, clearing his throat. “If you ever need a place to get away from the people, you can come here. I usually only come once or twice a week, if my workload is getting to me. It’s a great place to wind down.”

Elsa giggled and shook her head.

“I actually like your company. I’m enjoying myself.”

“I’m glad.”

“So, what are you studying?”

“Oh, Robotics. I’ve been working on a robotic nurse as my final project.”

“Oh? Does it deal with Magic?”

“I would like it to, but I haven’t the faintest idea of how to incorporate Magic into the system. Magic-Users are people after all, and I want Baymax to help everyone.”

“Ah.”

“Maybe your studies will help me? We could work on a Magic-based program together.”

Elsa sighed quietly and smiled. “Maybe.” She whispered. She put the wrappings from her food into the carry-out bag and stretched out her legs.

They were slender. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and silvery ballet flats. Her hair was up in a twisted bun, but from the wind of outside small tendrils had fallen out of place, framing her pale face. She was wearing an emerald green halter top and a light black shawl. Her fingers were slender too, regal looking. Tadashi couldn’t help but memorize every feature as the sun went below the horizon.

Tadashi did the same as the sun took away the rest of the light, leaving the two in silent darkness. The stars were faintly popping into the sky, like tiny drops of glitter. He smiled and lay back, staring at the stars as each new one popped into exsistence.

“Well, I didn’t get to show you around…” he said with a sigh.

“There’s always tomorrow.” Elsa said softly.

“Yeah? I supposed you’re right. Tomorrow’s Friday, so most people will be partying off campus.”

Elsa smiled again and looked down to the lab building.

“How is Anna doing? I haven’t gotten to talk to her since orientation. She’s been hanging around with Jack lately.”

Tadashi sat up and turned to look at Elsa.

Her jaw was tight, as if she were trying not to cry.

“She seems happy. She hangs with the group almost every free second she has. From the looks of it, she seems the most interested in Honey Lemon’s work.”

“What does Honey Lemon do?”

“She’s a hardcore Chemist at heart.”

“Interesting…”

“It’s good to have Jack coming around again too. For a while we were really worried about him. But he seems to be getting along with you guys alright, so I’m not as worried anymore.”

Elsa let out a light bark of laughter. “Why would you be worried about him?”

“He got really depressed after his dad left. And his mom started seeing your dad. He changed. He’s not back to normal yet, but I think he’s starting to turn a corner.”

“Huh…”

“I know it’s not really my business, but how are you doing with all this? I don’t know much about the situation, but I know that moving is a tough thing-”

“I’m fine.” Elsa cut in, her eyes hardening.

“Sorry…” Tadashi whispered. He’d overstepped his limit with her. “I can understand that you don’t want to talk.”

Elsa sighed.

“I’m not ready for anything that’s happened. I’m doing my best. For Anna.”

Tadashi nodded and decided not to push the issue further. He looked to the lab and saw Hiro, Fred and Wasabi leaving the building, followed by Honey Lemon and Anna, with Jack and Gogo trailing behind. They all stopped at the bottom of the hill and Hiro called up to Tadashi.

“Tadashi! Let’s go! Aunt Cass called and she wants to have a celebration dinner. Something about a “big sellout” in the bakery today!” Hiro shouted, waving his hands for emphasis. Anna nodded and cupped her hands around her lips as she shouted next.

“Is Elsa with you or did she go home?”

Tadashi smiled. “Would you like some delicious bakery delights from my Aunt’s business? I’m sure the group would love to see you again. And my Aunt Cass loves new people.”

“Well…” Elsa said slowly. “I don’t know… I mean it is pretty late…”

“You don’t have to make excuses. If you don’t want to go, it’s alright with me. I think it will make Anna happiest though if you go. Even for a few minutes.”

“Get a doughnut and dip out?”

“Haha sure if that’s what you want. I’ll even escort you home if you’d like. It gets pretty dark in my neighbourhood.”

Elsa smiled and nodded. “Alright. For a little bit then.”

“We’re coming!” Tadashi shouted, standing up and helping Elsa to her feet. Her hands were still cold, but they weren’t as cold as the day he had first met her. Even in the growing darkness Tadashi could see the slight pinking of her cheeks when he let go of her hand. He picked up the bags of trash and walked down the hill, Elsa following closely behind.

“Thanks for the company during dinner.” She said quietly as they joined the group.

“Hey no problem. Any time. Really.”


	5. Chapter 5

ELSA: Chapter 5

 

 

_What am I doing? Why am I going with everyone?_

Elsa walked behind the group, berating herself with every step. She hadn’t been talking to Anna about her problems fitting in- her magic felt on the edge of losing control almost every day. She wanted Anna to have her own life. A life that she knew she could never have. Her anxiety was rising with each step she made, and nothing was making it better.

Except for him.

Tadashi kept glancing behind to look at her, his brown eyes deep with concern. He seemed to know that there was something deeper to her. He didn’t seem to hate the idea of Magic-Users like everyone else did. Elsa knew better than to trust him though. Normal humans all saw Magic-Users the same way.

And even though all this was running through her head, she couldn’t get his voice from repeating those words.

 _Magic-Users are people too_.

Anna was ahead of her, laughing at something the tall girl beside her was saying.

 _That must be Honey Lemon._ Elsa thought as she studied the group.

Jack was beside Anna on the other side, his walk lazy and relaxed. His smile was large and his eyes were bright. This wasn’t a side she had ever seen from him. The boy with dreads was also walking  in a lazy manner, but he and the asian girl were in front of Anna. She couldn’t remember their names. She knew Fred was the frump looking boy with blonde hair, and Hiro was the “mini Tadashi”… but she just couldn’t remember their names.

Tadashi looked back again and Elsa couldn’t help but smile.

_He’s sweet._

She had really enjoyed the conversation on the hill. Watching the sunset. He had this easy-going feel to him. Somehow she had enjoyed herself to the fullest- even if he had started to ask some uncomfortable questions. He was the first person she had talked to outside of the house. Outside of Anna. She had done it on her own.

And she hadn’t let her magic go.

Tadashi broke from his place in the line of walking kids and fell in beside Elsa.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

“We’re almost there… did you want to just grab a quick snack? Did you want me to walk you home?”

Elsa giggled. It was adorable how this boy, who knew nothing about her, was so worried.

“I think I want to try to stay for a little bit.”

Tadashi nodded, a big smile crossing his lips.

“So… your Aunt Cass owns a bakery?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s actually a café most of the time, but the bakery items are the most popular. That and the coffee.”

Elsa smiled. “Is it quiet there then?”

“Sometimes.”

She imagined an older woman with a kindly face giving out doughnuts and muffins like an elderly grandmother. She imagined a quaint little building full of circular tables and low wooden chairs.

“What are you thinking?”

“The bakery in Arendelle was rather large. Doughnuts, bread, muffins… they were all sold there. Are those things sold at your Aunt’s store?”

Tadashi smirked, his features revealing to Elsa that he didn’t believe her. He stopped in front of a quaint little corner.

“Why don’t you come in and see for yourself?”

Elsa looked around. They were the only two on the street. In the dark she could make out the light rail tracks running down the street parallel to her. On the corner building was a giant golden cat. Inside the building the lights were warm and bright, and the rest of the group were already sitting themselves down in little wooden chairs.

“This… isn’t what I imagined.”

“I know. Come in. Meet Aunt Cass.”

Elsa nodded and tiptoed into the room, Tadashi following behind her.

“Tadashi!” shouted a woman as she went around the room giving hugs to the other kids. She looked like an older, feminine version of Tadashi. “I’m glad you made it sweety. I heard you were planning on staying late at school again. It’s not healthy for you to work so much-”

“I’m alright Aunt Cass.” Tadashi enveloped Aunt Cass in a tight hug and smiled.

“And who is this beautiful young lady?” Aunt Cass let go of Tadashi and looked at Elsa with bright green eyes. Elsa tried her best to smile naturally, but felt like she was failing miserably.

“Aunt Cass this is Elsa… Anna’s sister-”

“Oh! You’re Elsa? Wow I can see it now. You two are both so pretty. Give me a hug! Welcome welcome!”

Aunt Cass enveloped Elsa’s frigid body in a tight hug and then went on her way, opeing cases and grabbing sweets for everyone.

“I ordered pizza you guys, I hope you’re hungry!”

There was a chorus of joyful shouts and whoops from the group. Elsa smiled, taking a chocolate éclair from Tadashi’s hand. She found a seat in the corner, with a view out the window. She set to listening to the group as they chatted happily. Tadashi had gone up the stairs and Hiro had followed closely behind him.

Anna and Jack were talking to Honey Lemon and Gogo, Elsa figured out after deliberate listening. Anna was talking about Arendelle, and everyone seemed amazed by the stories she told. Elsa smiled and picked out a book from her bag. She began to read slowly, her mind distracted and swirling with intensity.

She wanted to ask Tadashi about his viewpoint on Magic-Users. But she was terrified by what his answer might be. What if he hated them like everyone else? Or what if he only thought of them as people from a medical point of view? Her hands were shaking as she thought more and more about it. She could feel the ice spreading to her fingertips. She saw the frost beginning to creep over the edge of the book.

Elsa slammed the book shut with a gasp and shoved the book deep into her bag. She crossed her hands and placed them tightly in her lap. Then she risked a glance around the room. No one seemed to notice that she was even there, not even Anna.

“Hey, are you alright?” Tadashi was by her side again. She hadn’t seen him come back down the stairs. “Do you need to leave?”

“I’m okay… just… yeah. I’m fine.” Elsa took a deep breath and let it out in one quick gasp, closing her eyes and willing herself to calm down.

“I can take you home if you want. Or, if you just need some fresh air we can go outside for a bit.”

Elsa thought for a moment. Then she nodded. “Let’s go out for a minute, please.”

“Okay.”

Elsa stood up and met Anna’s eyes as she walked to the door.

“Hey Tadashi, where you going?” Jack asked loudly, a frown forming on his face.

“I’m just going out the door. I promise. I’ll be back.”

And without another word Tadashi ushered Elsa out the door and closed it tightly behind him.

“He seems pretty uptight al of a sudden doesn’t he?” Elsa said as she sat on the steps of bakery.

“I suppose so.” Tadashi laughed. “Maybe he’s getting protective of his sister.”

Elsa scoffed and looked across the road. “I’m _not_ his sister.”

“Haha alright.”

“I’m serious.”

“I think you’ll change your mind in time. You know he doesn’t have sisters of his own- biologically.”

“Yeah. He’s pretty annoying though. I’ve had to dress the kid almost every day this week. He’s a mess.”

“He’s never had someone to actually care.”

“Besides you?”

Tadashi smiled. He had a brilliant smile. It warmed Elsa’s heart to see it. Her mind was easy as she talked to him.

“New topic.” Tadashi said with a smirk. “What do you know about Magic-Users right now?”

Elsa’s heart stopped. Her smile faded.

“Not much.” She lied. “They are rare. Often used for testing… seen as monsters.”

“What do you think about them?” Tadashi asked lightly.

“I was going to ask you the same question.” Elsa said, drawing her legs up to her chest. She could feel eyes on her back, but she couldn’t tell whose they were.

“I think they are misunderstood. Different. But not bad. I’d like to meet one.”

_Seriously?_

“I’ve heard they can be dangerous.” Elsa said slowly.

Tadashi shrugged. “A normal man can be dangerous too. I think it just depends on how they were raised, and how well they are accepted.”

“You think it’s that easy?”

“I’ve no reason to think otherwise. Are you afraid of them?”

_You have no idea how afraid I am._

“Not really. I’m afraid of the power they wield.”

The sound of the door opening and closing stopped Elsa from saying more. Anna appeared beside her, her face red.

“Mind if I join you for a minute?”

“No not at all.” Tadashi said with a smile. “Getting a bit hot in there?”

“Oh you have no idea.” Anna said dryly.

“Anna!” Elsa whispered tightly, her eyes widening and her mouth opening slightly.

“It’s fine! Aunt Cass has started up the oven.”

Tadashi laughed and opened the door. “I’ll be back. Drinks? Are either of you old enough to drink?”

“Elsa is. But she doesn’t like it. I’ll have hers.” Anna said with a smile as she placed her warm arm around Elsa’s shoulder.

“No you won’t.”

“I’ll be back.”

And then he was gone. Elsa sat in silence with Anna’s arm around her shoulder.

“So…” Anna said slowly, pulling her arm away from Elsa as she turned to look at her sister. “I saw your little accident.”

“I’ve got it under control.”

“Are you sure? I can cover for you if you need-”

“Anna I’m alright.”

Anna raised her eyebrow.

“It’s kind weird, but when I’m around Tadashi… I don’t seem to have troubles.”

Anna nodded. “Well that’s all good and well, but Jack’s worried about you too.”

“You didn’t tell him, right?” Elsa said, her voice rising in worry.

“No. Don’t be stupid.” Anna snapped.

Elsa shrank back from Anna’s irritated voice. This was different than anything she had experienced with her sister before. She realized this was a long time coming- since the move. Anna had been trying to be her own person, and Elsa had been expecting her to be a solid rock to ground herself in. And now, she knew that wasn’t what was happening. Her breathing was ragged, her sight dizzy. Suddenly she was losing control.

“Elsa.”

_Don’t lose it. Keep calm._

“Why are you treating me like a child Anna?” Elsa blinked rapidly. She didn’t realize how close the tears were.

“Elsa, stop. Please.”

“Anna I am not a child. And you are not my parent. I know what I am doing. I was just concerned that he knew. I don’t want him blabbing. It would be bad for us. Both of us.”

“Elsa. Don’t-”

“Don’t _what_ , Anna? Be stupid?” Elsa’s voice was rising even higher as she reached her limits. “Don’t ignore the fact that I am walking on thin _ice_ and any second I could lose it? Don’t ruin your perfect new life? Don’t lose control?”

“Elsa!”

“Go inside Anna. Enjoy the party. Don’t worry about me. I can handle myself just fine.”

“The ice…”

Elsa stopped her ranting at Anna’s hushed whisper. She looked down and saw the ice swirling around her feet.

Elsa’s stomach dropped. She stood up and walked a few steps away from the ice, her breathing ragged. She had just done what she had tried so hard to avoid.

“Anna. Go inside, now.”

“Elsa you need to go home. Let me take you-”

“Inside. Now.”

“But-”

The door opened and Tadashi returned; a smile on his face and two drinks in his hand. He looked from Anna to Elsa, his smile fading.

“Everything alright?”

“No-” Anna started.

“Yes.” Elsa said firmly, cutting Anna off. “Anna was just going inside.”

“Elsa.”

Elsa turned away from her sister, crossing her arms to her stomach. Her eyes were on the spot of ice as it slowly evaporated away. She took another deep breath and tried to soothe her knotted stomach. She heard Anna go slowly into the bakery.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Tadashi asked, stepping beside Elsa and handing her a drink.

“I got you a rum and coke. More coke than rum. Will that be okay?”

“It’ll be fine.” Elsa whispered, swirling the ice around the cup and taking a small sip of the drink.

“Do you want to go home?”

Elsa nodded. She handed her drink back to Tadashi, who brought it back inside. He emerged again with a small bag of bakery items.

“Aunt Cass insists you take these. Here.”

“Tell her thanks.”

“Will do. Now, let’s get you home.”

They walked in silence the entire way to Elsa’s house. The house was dark and everything was still. She fumbled for her keys and her hands shook as she put the key into the lock.

“Hey.”

“Yes?”

Tadashi sighed. Elsa watched him rub the back of his neck through the reflection in the door.

“If you ever need to talk… well… I am always willing to listen. If something’s bugging you-”

Elsa turned around and looked into Tadashi’s eyes. His eyes were so deep. So full of life.

“Tadashi.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Tadashi smiled. Elsa sighed.

“I’m glad I’ve gotten to know you a bit today. It’s made me feel better.”

“I’m glad I can help. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Elsa nodded. “Can I… can I have your number? Can you text me when you make it back alright?”

Tadashi smiled and nodded. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Elsa. “Put your number in here. I’ll text you.”

Elsa typed her number in and handed it back. She turned back around and fiddled with the lock again. When she finally got the door open she began to step into the house.

“Elsa…”

Elsa turned around again.

“Yes?”

Tadashi leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well.”

And Tadashi left her standing in the doorway in shock.

Elsa waited until Tadashi was out of sight before she tiptoed into the house. Heat was all over her face as she crept up the stairs and into her room. She stripped out of her clothes and got into her silk shorts and tank top. She looked in the mirror and wiped away her makeup. She undid her bun and let her hair fall around her face.

She crawled in her bed and wrapped herself in her sheet.

And then her phone buzzed.

She reached over and looked at her phone, a smile crossing her lips. She closed her eyes, falling asleep with her phone open to the text message from an unknown number.

 

** Made it home. Siblings on their way. See you tomorrow. Night. **


	6. Chapter 6

TADASHI: Chapter 6

 

Tadashi sighed and ran his hands through his hair and let out a huge breath.

“What was I thinking?” His breathing was fast and his heart rate exponential. He had just kissed a girl that he barely knew. And on top of that, this girl was the one with social troubles.

 _How could I have been so stupid?_ Tadashi thought as his fingers ran through his hair again.

He was almost home now, and he could still see the light on in the café. It looked like everyone was still hanging out. He didn’t feel like socializing. He wanted to think. Tadashi stopped short of the front steps of the café and pulled out his phone.

**Made it home.**

Before Tadashi hit the send button, the door opened. Jack and Anna emerged, their faces slightly red and blotchy.

“Are you two alright?” Tadashi asked worriedly, sliding his phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

“Man… this girl can _drink_!” Jack shouted, wrapping his arm around Anna’s shoulders. “I have the bess sister ever!”

Anna giggled and stuck her tongue out at Tadashi playfully. Tadashi’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“You guys were drinking? You’re underage!”

“Oh hush up Tadashi.” Anna snapped, a frown coming across her features. “I like drinking. And it’s none of your business.”

Tadashi gave Anna a quick once-over. She looked drunk off her ass, but she didn’t slur her words. Other than her obviously disheveled appearance, Anna didn’t act the least bit intoxicated. Jack on the other hand, looked ready to vomit.

“Elsa allows you to drink?” Tadashi said quietly, trying to get a handle on the current situation. He had no idea what their home life was like, but it didn’t seem likely that Anna had access to alcohol unless Elsa was buying it for her. But even as he whispered the question, Anna turned to him with anger in her eyes.

“Elsa doesn’t run my life. She ruins it.” She took a vicious step closer to Tadashi, her eyes burning with intensity. “She tries to control me. Well, I have news for you, and for her. I am my own person! I don’t have to ask permission to drink, or hang out with someone. I don’t have to follow rules. No one can tell me what to do. You’d best stay away from her, or you’ll end up regretting it.”

Then she turned on her heel and dragged Jack away, muttering under her breath.

Tadashi shuddered. For a second it had gotten intensely hot. Almost like an inferno. It seemed to correlate with Anna’s emotional outburst, but Tadashi couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that he needed to make sure that the intoxicated duo were heading home.

“Where are you going?” he called.

“Home.” Anna snapped, not looking back.

“Be safe.”

A middle finger from Anna was his only response.

 _What got her so upset?_ Tadashi wondered, turning toward the café once more. It didn’t seem likely that his remark was the only thing that had gotten her upset.

He pulled out his phone and looked at the unsent message.

**Made it home. Siblings on their way. See you tomorrow.**

He clicked _send_ and stepped inside to see everyone except Hiro passed out on the tables.

Hiro was pulling dirty plates from underneath his friends, and placing them in the sink as quietly as he could. He tiptoed around Wasabi’s limp body and squeezed between Fred’s chair and the wall, his arms full of empty beer cans and shot glasses.

“Hiro?” Tadashi spoke up, making the younger jump.

“Tadashi… where did you go? Anna said you had brought out alcohol for you and Elsa and so she went to find it. Everyone decided to play drinking games- even Jack. They wouldn’t listen to me.”

Tadashi sighed.

Anna was still considered “new” to the gang and so held a lot of interest for them. Jack had finally emerged back onto the human plane, so everyone was excited to hang out with him again. Even though they should have known that neither of them should be drinking, the eagerness to hang out was maybe too much for them. And there was always the unknown home situation. Perhaps they were allowed to drink at home. That would have cleared everyone of responsibility if the two kids were allowed to drink. No one would be responsible then.

Tadashi was technically always the responsible one.

He opened his phone again and sent another text to Elsa.

**They are pretty drunk.**

“Do you want help?”

Hiro shook his head.

“I mean, if you can get everyone to go home… I don’t really feeling like having bedroom guests. And I’m sure Aunt Cass wouldn’t be too happy about all this either.”

“As long as you aren’t under the influence I think we will be okay. I should have been here to monitor the situation.” Tadashi sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Where’d you even go?” Hiro asked, finishing throwing out the cans of beer and flopping into an empty chair.

“I walked Elsa home.”

“Anna’s sister?”

Tadashi nodded. He could feel a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“You know… Anna said something about a fight with Elsa when she came in. Right before she started searching for the booze.” Hiro cocked his head to the side and stared at Tadashi. “Did you notice anything?”

“Why?”

“Because she made me uncomfortable. Anna got a little crazy. And then she was the one who drank most of the booze.”

Tadashi thought for a minute.

I think I walked out with the drinks at the butt end of the argument. Anna looked pretty upset and helpless. And worried. But I couldn’t tell you anything else.”

Aunt Cass had gone up to bed shortly after Tadashi had dropped the unfinished drinks down the drain. She had packaged up some doughnuts and then had gone upstairs. There hadn’t been a lot of time between then and when Tadashi left with Elsa. Even the trip to and from Elsa’s house hadn’t been too long. So all of this took place within the span of an hour.

Tadashi’s eyes widened. “They slammed the drinks didn’t they?”

Hiro nodded.

“We need to make sure they don’t have alcohol poisoning.”

As Tadashi began to move to the stairs to get Aunt Cass, he heard movement. He turned and looked at Honey Lemon, who had sat up and was now looking around.

“Tadashi… we’re okay. I promise. Just a little dizzy.”

“Honey Lemon you are the only one even remotely awake.” Tadashi said, his foot on the stairs.

“I’m sleepy…”

“Hiro, can you watch them for a minute? I’m gonna go wake Aunt Cass.”

Hiro nodded and Tadashi ran up the steps to the built in house on top of the café. Aunt Cass’ room was dark, but the door was open slightly.

“Hey, Aunt Cass?” Tadashi said, knocking on the door.

“Hmmm?”

“Can I borrow the car? It looks like the gang decided to have a few drinks. I want to make sure they don’t have alcohol poisoning and take them home.”

There was a light _thud_ and Aunt Cass’ face emerged through the crack in the door, her eyes narrowed and shiny.

“What happened?”

“I just want to be safe.”

“I’ll take them. You get Hiro to bed. Unless he drank too?”

Tadashi shook his head.

“He was cleaning up the mess when I came back from walking Elsa home.”

Aunt Cass nodded and threw on a sweater over her pajamas.

“I can’t leave you kids alone anymore… first bot fights, now this?” she muttered as she moved past Tadashi. He heard her on the floor below as she sighed.

“Hiro. Up to bed. I’ll take care of them. No one is to leave this house until the morning. Do you understand?”

“Yes Aunt Cass.”

Tadashi sighed as Hiro came up the stairs.

“I woke everyone up, so loading them will be a little easier.” He said quietly. “I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll be up in a minute kiddo.”

Hiro nodded and walked up the stairs to their shared room.

Tadashi sat at the dining room table and looked at his phone. Elsa had not responded to either message. And on top of that, there was the supposed fight that the sisters had had just before the drinking incident.

“I don’t think that they are allowed to drink.” Tadashi thought out loud. “This is a mess.”

Footsteps on the stairs caught his attention.

“Tadashi… can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah. I’m coming up there. Hang on.”

Tadashi stood up and stretched. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took the steps two at a time up to his bedroom. Hiro sat smiling at his desk, twirling in his chair.

“What did you want buddy?”

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Using that big brain for something?”

“Ha-ha.” Hiro rolled his eyes but the smile never left his face.

 “What? Out with it.”

Tadashi placed his phone on the charger by the bedside table, flopped onto his bed and rolled over so he was staring at the ceiling. He turned his head to watch his brother twirling back and forth.

“You like Elsa.” Hiro said. It wasn’t a question, or even an accusation. He stated it so matter-of-factly that Tadashi’s mouth simply opened in shock. Hiro stopped turning his chair and went to sit beside Tadashi.

“I know you do. I can see it.”

Tadashi just nodded. “I suppose I do.”

“Suppose nothing. I bet the second you saw her you fell in love.” Hiro punched Tadashi lightly in the shoulder, his big goofy grin going from ear to ear.

“Ah… Hiro…” Tadashi sat up and turned to face his brother.

While it was true that he found Elsa extremely attractive, he wasn’t sure that _love_ was the word to use. He knew next to nothing about her. He knew that she was mysterious, and cautious. He knew that he was drawn to her for some reason, but he couldn’t explain why.

“She seems to be a good one.” Hiro said, ignoring Tadashi and flopping down to stare at the ceiling. “She’s a bit distant, but I think that’s something you can overcome. I don’t know her very well though so I can’t say for sure.”

Tadashi sighed.

“Is that what you wanted to talk about?”

Hiro nodded.

“Are you going to ask her out?”

Tadashi chuckled. “Someone’s anxious for me to get a girl.”

“No! Just… I want you to be happy. You’ve been a little… off the past month or so. I think a girlfriend will do you some good.”

 Tadashi sighed. “I want to take it slow. Get to know her better first.”

Hiro nodded again and sat up. He looked out the window and then got up and went over to his own bed. He pulled off his sweater and t-shirt, dropping them to the floor in a pile. He then went to his dresser and pulled out a fresh shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

“Well… whatever you decide. But I think we need to keep Anna and Jack away from the booze. No matter what.”

Tadashi smiled. “Yeah. I agree.”

Tadashi’s phone buzzed quietly, but in the silence of the room it sounded like a siren. Hiro froze and looked at his brother. Tadashi reached over to the charger where he had placed his phone. He opened it with nearly uncontrolled excitement. He smiled when he saw the name across the screen. And then it shifted to a frown when he opened the message.

 

**I should have stayed awake to get the second text. I would have been prepared.**


	7. Chapter 7

ELSA: Chapter 7

 

Elsa sat in her bed, her phone held tightly in her shaking hands. Ice was creeping along the walls as she bit her bottom lip and tried to stifle the tears that threatened to emerge.

Anna had burst in a few minutes before, extremely angry.

“I hate you!” Anna had screamed, throwing everything within reach at Elsa. She had even gone so far as to take off her shoes and pitch them at her head. Jack had been in the doorway, looking like he was going to vomit- and then shortly ran off to the bathroom to do so. All the while Anna was screaming obscenities at her sister, and tossing anything she could.

“I’m my own person! Why does everyone think I have to follow _your_ rules? You ruin everything! I hate you! I wish you had never been born!”

Elsa could do nothing to stop her sister’s rampage, even when it woke Kyle and Marie. After about twenty minutes of screaming at her, Kyle had poured ice cold water on Anna’s head, and ordered her to go to her room. He did not touch her, because many times he had tried, and ended up with severe burns.

Anna had stormed away, slamming her door as hard as possible.

And then Elsa saw her phone blinking, with another message from Tadashi.

But no amount of warning could have prepared Elsa for what had just happened. She typed out a quick message to Tadashi and sat staring at the wall. Her lip quivered and she took a shaky breath.

She had no idea what had happened after she and Tadashi left- other than Anna finding alcohol. But she normally didn’t get upset when she drank.

Elsa’s phone buzzed in her hand, sending tingles through her arm. She glanced down and opened the new message.

 

**What happened? Are you alright?**

 

Elsa took a shaky breath and looked to her door. She could hear Anna moving around in her own room across the hall, and Jack had yet to emerge from the bathroom. Her father and stepmother were now fully awake, and could be heard downstairs on the kitchen, discussing Anna’s behaviour.

 

**I’m alright, physically. Something must have happened because she was very upset with me about something. Emotionally I’m a little hurt- she said some mean things.**

 

Elsa sent this message and got up from her bed. She crept to the door and opened it a crack. She could hear her father and stepmother easily now.

“She needs to be reigned in Kyle. She brought Jack home, drunk. She’s drunk. Wasn’t Elsa supposed to be taking care of them?”

“Marie, Elsa is her own person. She isn’t required to watch every move her siblings make. She has her own issues to deal with too.”

“You mean like leaving her siblings out while she comes home? I heard her come home, almost forty-five minutes before Jack and Anna.”

There was a deep sigh.

“And why didn’t you touch your daughter? What’s the idea of just pouring water on her? Is that some sort of cultist behaviour from Arendelle?”

Elsa opened the door a little more. Before she and her sister had been allowed to move in, Kyle had told them that keeping their powers secret was paramount. He didn’t want Marie or Jack to know about his daughters being Magic-Users, that they were freaks. But the only way to answer Marie’s question was to tell her the truth.

Elsa looked down to her phone as it buzzed.

 

** Do you want to talk about it? **

 

There was nothing that could be talked about. There was no way to tell him what had happened without giving away her secret.

 

** No. I’ll be alright. Thanks though. **

 

The bathroom door opened, but Elsa didn’t focus on that. She was sitting at the top of the stairs, listening to her father. He had just prefaced that he was going to tell the secret.

“You have to promise not to be upset. I didn’t want you to know, because I wanted them to have a normal life. I wanted us to have a normal marriage.”

“Kyle, what are you talking about?”

“Elsa and Anna. The reason my previous marriage ended, was because my ex-wife couldn’t cope with it. My daughters are Magic-Users.”

It was silent downstairs. Elsa held her breath, counting the seconds as they rolled past. She was vaguely aware of Jack sitting beside her. But she wasn’t looking at him.

“Your daughters…”

“Anna has fire magic. That’s why I didn’t touch her. She has burned me in the past. She usually has great control of her magic, unless she is severely upset, like she was.”

“And Elsa?”

“She has ice. She can make snow or ice appear on a whim. She has more trouble controlling her power.”

“They are dangerous.”

“No. No one has ever been hurt by either of them.”

“So then why keep it a secret from me?”

Kyle sighed again.

“My ex-wife couldn’t take it. The stress of having _freaks_ as children. The girls have never been accepted by anyone: including the one who bore them. I have been the only one, but there is only so much I can do. I can’t understand them. I kept it a secret because I didn’t want us to end up like my previous marriage. I wanted the girls to have a shot at normalcy.”

Elsa could feel a hand on her shoulder, and she glanced over to see Jack, staring wide-eyed, his mouth open in shock. His hand was on her shoulder, his fingers gripping her top tightly.

“Is it true?” he whispered.

Elsa nodded. Tears were beginning to form again. So much for normalcy.

“Why didn’t you ever say something?” Jack said, leaning into Elsa’s shoulder. “Is that why you kept your distance?”

Elsa nodded. She tried not to tense up.

“I don’t want to hurt you. My magic… is hard to control. I freeze stuff a lot.”

“I don’t care if you freeze stuff.”

“You don’t?”

Jack shook his head.

“You’re my sister. I want you guys to be happy just as much as I want my mom to be happy.”

He lifted his head and smiled drunkenly. “I don’t think you’re a freak.”

“You should go to bed. You are going to have a killer hangover tomorrow.” Elsa said, trying to ignore her pounding heart.

Jack was the first person other than Anna and her father to say that she wasn’t a freak. It made her extremely happy to know that someone didn’t care about her abilities. But a thought crept into Elsa’s mind. Jack was drunk, and perhaps he was just saying these things in a drunken stupor. Maybe he didn’t mean any of it.

“I’ll be okay.” Jack whispered, his eyelids drooping. “I want to talk more. I don’t want to be shut out.”

And with that, Jack slumped over; his mouth parted just the slightest. Elsa smiled. Jack was a lot like Anna when he got drunk. Elsa sighed and stood up, bending down to pick up her stepbrother.  He was remarkably light, for someone his size.

She opened the door to Jack’s room and gently placed him on his bed. Elsa pulled the covers up to Jack’s chin. Jack snored lightly and a smile crept on to his face.

“I have amazing sisters…” he mumbled before rolling over and hugging his pillow.

Elsa crept out of Jack’s room, closing the door behind her quietly. Then she walked over and picked up her phone from beside the stairs and walked to her room. She no longer was interested in what her father and stepmother were saying. She had not expected to bond with her stepbrother. She had not expected him to accept her. And for now, knowing that he did, that was all she needed. She would keep trying to control her magic. She would keep trying to be social.

And she would try to let people in more.


	8. Chapter 8

ELSA:  Chapter 8

 

Days passed after the infamous outburst of Anna. Elsa had tried her hardest to ignore the pang in her heart as she avoided her sister. Jack seemed alright, and he never let on that he remembered his drunken conversation with Elsa. Anna was, of course, still fuming. Marie had openly avoided both girls, and Elsa would sometimes catch her stepmother giving dark looks- especially at Anna. She knew Marie feared, maybe even hated them now.

Kyle went on as if nothing had happened.

Elsa sighed as she pushed herself from her desk. It was Wednesday night, and she had been released from classes early. She arrived home early and set straight to doing homework, ignoring the world. Anna and Jack had yet to come home, and as Elsa looked at the clock beside her, she realized that they wouldn’t be home until much later.

Wednesdays were the group hang-out days.

Elsa had always very rarely joined the group, and now, in the aftermath of her sister’s temper, she was concerned to join them again. She didn’t want a confrontation with Anna. Nor did she want to risk showing her true self.

Tadashi seemed unaware of Elsa’s stress, constantly spending his free time with her. He made a habit of taking her out for lunch, and constantly talking about his brother and his inventions. As stressful as he was, Elsa enjoyed having Tadashi around.

She couldn’t actually admit that though. Not to herself, or to Anna, and certainly not to Tadashi.

Elsa bit her lip.

She wanted Tadashi to know the truth. That realization had hit her early on, and now the feeling only grew. Anna had already made her position clear- it was a bad idea. But it didn’t stop Elsa from wanting it. Something about the older Hamada brought ease into the deeper parts of her mind.

“Stop it. You know better.” Elsa mumbled to herself and stood up, filing her homework away neatly.

She barely knew Tadashi. She didn’t know how he would react if he found out. She didn’t know what he would do if he found out. There were too many variables. For now, she just needed to stay off the radar.

There was a knock at her door.

“Elsa?”

_Anna._

The girl at the other side of the door sighed heavily. “Elsa… I know you’re in there. Can you unlock the door?”

Elsa inhaled sharply.

While it had been nearly a week since the fight, Elsa had spent nearly all of her time away from Anna. She had taken to locking her door, and keeping herself distanced- even when they were seated near each other in class. She had not spoken to Anna. Nor did she feel ready to.

“What do you want Anna?” Elsa struggled to keep her voice level.

The fight had hurt.

“Please… don’t shut me out. I’m sorry.”

Elsa let out a soft sigh, but did not respond to her sister.

“I know that everything you do is to look out for me. Because you love me. And… even when I’m mad, I love you. We’re stuck together… because of our secret.”

Elsa walked to the door. Anna continued to talk.

“I know I hurt you. Please accept my apology.”

“Anna…” Elsa sighed, hand on the doorknob. “I should apologize too.”

Elsa unlocked the door and pulled it open, revealing Anna standing uncomfortably. Her eyes were a bit puffy, her cheeks slightly reddened and her lip was trembling.

“I’m sorry…” Anna whispered, wrapping her arms around Elsa’s waist and burying her head into her chest. Elsa stood shocked for a moment, and then returned the embrace, placing a light kiss on Anna’s head.

“Anna… I’m sorry for snapping at you. I’m sorry for expecting you to be my rock all the time. I’m trying to get better. You aren’t supposed to worry for me all the time.”

“But I do.”

“I know. But you aren’t supposed to. It’s my job to worry about you.” She looked around the hallway. “And Jack too. Where is he? Why aren’t you with the group?”

Anna blinked.

“He’s with the group. Honey Lemon is downstairs… she told me I needed to apologize- it would make me feel better. She was right. She also wants you to join the group.” Anna glanced toward the stairs. “She says Tadashi has been acting a little odd since you stopped hanging out with us.”

_Of course he is._

“Not today. Please give my thanks to… Honey Lemon. I’m just not feeling like socializing today.”

“Elsa?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve noticed Marie giving me hard looks recently. Is she upset with me for bringing Jack home drunk?”

Elsa nodded. “Partly.”

Anna cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

“Dad told her… she accused him of cultist behaviour when he threw the water on you.”

“Ah.” Anna sighed. “Does Jack know then?”

Elsa shrugged. “He was super drunk. I know he asked me about it, but he hasn’t acted any differently. Maybe he doesn’t remember or he thinks it was a dream.”

Anna nodded. She opened her mouth to reply but the voice that was heard was not hers.

“No… I just wanted to make sure you two were better before I bridged the subject.”

Jack bounded lightly up the stairs, a smile on his face. In his hands he held two figures. He handed one to Elsa and one to Anna.

“Jack-” Elsa began, her eyes running over the delicate features of the figurine.

“It was something I did in class today. I had to make a figure that describes my personality. I did mine, and had time to do both of yours… it’s how I perceive you.”

Elsa turned the glass in her hand. It was a woman, in a fancy off-the-shoulder dress. There was a crown on her head and a sad smile on her face. She looked extremely guarded and proper. As Elsa continued to look, she noticed that the glass seemed to be shattered in the area where the girl’s heart should be. She ran her finger over the spot, but it was completely smooth.

“Jack…”

“It’s representative of a thawing heart.”

Elsa looked u and met her brother’s eyes. They were bright blue and shining with hope. Hope for what?

_Approval? Love? Both?_

Elsa smiled and wrapped him in a hug before she realized what she was doing. Anna was still staring at her figure- it looked like a dancer: sensual and firey.

_How fitting._ Elsa mused, smiling.

“Oh.” Jack said as he wrapped his arms around both girls’ necks. “And there’s something downstairs for you both. Come on!”

And before Elsa could argue, Jack began to drag her toward the steps. And Anna followed happily behind.


	9. Chapter 9

ELSA: Chapter 9

As the trio came down the stairs, the sound of bubbly voices met Elsa’s ears. Instinctively she halted, just a few feet from the landing. Elsa and Jack went ahead, but Jack returned when he realized that Elsa had not joined them.

“Come on Els.”

“Els?”

Jack nodded. “I gave you a nickname. Hope you don’t mind.”

 _Do I have a choice?_ Elsa thought as she shook her head. In all honesty, she didn’t mind the nickname. She wasn’t too happy with it, but it wasn’t terrible.

Jack held out his hand.

“Come on. Everyone is worried about you.”

Elsa took a breath and took the few steps down onto the landing. She looked cautiously around the corner before looking back to Jack. Why was she so nervous? She knew everyone who was in the kitchen. She had no reason to be so afraid.

“You know…” Jack said slowly, “Fear will be your enemy. You shouldn’t let your powers control you.”

The words were wise beyond his years. Elsa knew that he was right. She smiled and nodded. “Thanks kid.”

“You know I’m not just a kid.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Come on.” Jack walked ahead of Elsa and back into the large group of boisterous people. Elsa followed him, the fear ebbing away as she thought more about Jack’s words.

Circled around the large table sat most the science students- Wasabi, Gogo, Hiro, and Fred. Honey Lemon and Tadashi were standing a little way away, leaning on the counter as Anna raided the fridge for food. Jack joined Tadashi and nudged him in the ribs. Tadashi nudged back and then stood up and turned to Elsa.

“Hey you. Long time.”

“Hi… yeah. How are you?”

Tadashi shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “I’m glad to see you back in the group. It was feeling pretty odd.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Tadashi smiled and rubbed his hands through his hair in what Elsa assumed was nervousness. She began to wonder what on earth Tadashi might be nervous about. Her mind began to wander, thinking of scenarios.

“Hey… Space cadet. You alright?”

“Huh?” Elsa shook her head to clear it, bringing herself back into the _now_. “Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

“Elsa…” Anna held up two big bags filled with some sort of goo. “What’s this?”

“I have… no clue.”

“I think dad’s trying to make something new.” Jack said slowly, slapping the bags from Anna’s hands and throwing them back into the fridge.

“Eww… okay.” Both girls said in unison.

The five of them were silent as the other teens and young adults chatted happily at the table. Fred had wanted Wasabi to make another strange “non science” invention and Hiro was telling Gogo about the microbots and how he was planning to use the batch that he had made.

“Oh… Anna… Can I talk to you?” Elsa said quietly.

She really wanted to talk to Tadashi. Jack’s words were still rolling around in her brain. She was tired of living in fear and letting her magic control her. Accepting it and trusting someone was the first step of taking her life back.

“Yeah.”

Elsa backed into the corner of the landing and waited for her sister to join her.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Well… I’ve been thinking…” Elsa took a deep breath and looked over to Jack, who was unsuccessfully attempting to wrestle with the older Hamada brother. “I can’t let fear control me anymore. I want to be able to join crowds, like you, without being afraid I’ll lose it. I want to be around people I care about- that aren’t Magic Users- without worry.”

“But most of all, you want Tadashi to know who you are.” Anna said, cutting Elsa off and taking her hand.

“I already knew that. I knew that was what you wanted… that night you lost control. I pushed you. I’m sorry. I think it’s a great idea.”

“You do?”

Anna nodded. “If you want to tell anyone, honestly he’s probably the best choice.”

Elsa felt her lips pulling across her face into a large smile. Her heart was fluttering with raging excitement and fear. “So I can tell him, about us?”

Anna nodded. “Just… don’t tell everyone else yet, okay?”

Elsa nodded and pulled her sister into a giant hug.

“Thank you.” She whispered into her sister’s firey hair. Anna mumbled something and pulled away, a smile streaking across her face as well.

“No matter what, this family’s got your back.”

Elsa nodded and Anna went back to Jack and Honey Lemon, saying something to Tadashi that Elsa couldn’t quite hear. Tadashi looked surprised and glanced over to where Elsa stood, hiding.

He slowly moved over to where she was.

 _No turning back now._ Elsa took a deep breath and waited for Tadashi to stop moving. He stood directly in front of her, his large brown eyes boring into her own blue ones with a mix of emotions that Elsa couldn’t quite place.

“You want to tell me something?”

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but the words were frozen in her throat. She closed her mouth and nodded instead.

Another breath.

“I’ve first got some questions… their a little taboo.”

“Taboo?”

“Yeah. About Magic Users.”

Tadashi’s eyes widened, and then relaxed. He nodded, waiting for Elsa to continue.

“Well, first off, how do you feel about them?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, they aren’t exactly liked by most people. I know there are some who tolerate them… I guess I was wondering what your personal view of them are.”

It hurt to speak about herself out loud in such a demeaning way. Elsa’s throat got a little tighter as she tried to hold back the tears that wanted to form. It would give away her cover.

“I’ve never actually met a Magic User.” Tadashi’s voice was soft and his eyes were focused on something away from where he was. “I think, just like regular non-Magic people, Magic Users are people, first and foremost. They should be respected like any other person. And just like non-Magic people, I’m sure there are Magic Users who aren’t nice people. But I don’t exactly have a hate for them as a group or anything. You’ve already asked this of me before though.”

“Would you ever like to meet one?”

“Yeah. But not just because they use magic. I’d want to meet one… person to person.” Tadashi was silent as he watched Elsa with curiosity. “What about you? How do you feel about Magic-Users?”

“I think they are misunderstood, and afraid- of hurting themselves or others.” Elsa’s voice rushed out like a waterfall. “I think that they have an unfair stigma about them and that all they want is to live like NonMagic-Users, find someone to love, have friends, a caring family…” Elsa trailed off, realizing that she had been ranting. Tadashi didn’t seem to notice.

“Do you want to meet one?”

Elsa was silent. “I’ve met a few…”

Tadashi placed a warm hand on Elsa’s cool shoulder. His eyes flashed with concern for just the briefest of moments. “What is it you aren’t telling me?”

Elsa bit her lip and looked to the floor.

_Don’t let fear control you. Tell him._

“Well… you actually do know some Magic-Users.”

Tadashi blinked but said nothing.

“I mean…”

“Elsa. Stop.” Tadashi placed his pointer finger across her lips, taking her by surprise and silencing her. “I already knew. Or… I guessed.”

Elsa’s eyes widened. “You did?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“Well… I figured there was a reason that you were always so distant. So afraid… shut off from the world. I did some research on Magic-Users… from the last time you asked me how I felt about it- and I put two and two together.”

“Oh.”

“So… I want to change my answer… if that’s alright?”

Elsa could feel the heat from a crimson blush creep across her cheeks. She smiled and nodded with a light giggle.

“Yes. I have met a Magic-User. And I am glad that I can call her a friend.”

Tadashi took Elsa’s hands in his own with a gentle squeeze. Elsa giggled again.

“But…” Tadashi smiled and pulled Elsa into a hug. Elsa instinctively began to tense, but forced herself to relax with a long, slow breath. “I want to know more about her.”

“Like what?” Elsa pulled back from the hug and looked Tadashi in the eyes. She could see a slew of emotions crossing through his face, all too fast for her to categorize.

“What’s your speciality?”

Elsa bit her lip slightly. Fear began to grip at her heart again. What if he was just playing with her? What if he only wanted to know her secrets, just to turn on her later? She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and let out a huge puff of breath. “Ice.”

Tadashi took a deep breath and shook his head. “That’s heavy. And you were born with it, right?”

Elsa nodded her head and bit her lip again.

“Maybe you’ll show me one day?”

“You aren’t… afraid?”

“Why should I be?”

“Because, I’m a danger…”

“Elsa-”

“I’m the reason we had to leave Arendelle. I have brought trouble and disdain to everyone around me, to my family, my _sister_ -”

“Elsa. Stop.” Tadashi’s hands gripped her own tightly. “You’re trying to hide again. Stop. Don’t’ shut me out. I want to be there for you.”

Elsa looked down to the golden hands holding her pale ones. Tears were beginning to form and she bit her lips harder, felling the sting as her teeth cut into her soft skin.

_I can’t do this… why did I think I could do this?_

“I’m sorry…” Elsa whispered as she pulled away. “I… can’t-”

Elsa turned on her heel and bolted up the steps, tears flooding down her face. Tadashi stood at the bottom of the steps, watching ice flake across every step Elsa touched, his arm outstretched in the space where Elsa had been moments ago.

Elsa closed the door to her room and curled to the floor, sobs wreaking havoc on her chest as tears fell from her face. She placed a hand on her chest, and brought the other to her lips, attempting to stifle the sounds coming from her throat.

“I’m sorry Tadashi…” Elsa whispered hoarsely through gasps. “I tried… I tried to let you in… I’m not my sister. I can’t do it… I can’t…I’m not strong enough to let you in…”

Unbeknownst to Elsa, Tadashi stood on the other end of the door, his palms and forehead pressed tightly to the wood. His jaw was tight as he listened to Elsa’s weeping, and he closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

TADASHI: Chapter 10

            Tadashi stood at the bottom of the steps, his hand reaching out to the girl no longer there. He bit his bottom lip and a frown crossed his face. What had happened? His hand dropped to his side and he let out am unintentionally loud sigh.

            “She ran again, huh?”

            Tadashi nodded as Anna sighed. The two of them watched the ice swirling up the walls for a moment.

            “Well I suppose I should at least clean up her mess.” Anna said lightly. With a wave of her hand she sent a wave of heat up the steps, evaporating the ice completely. Tadashi’s jaw dropped.

            “Wait… you too?”

            Anna nodded. “Didn’t she tell you?”

            “No, she didn’t really get to that before she… broke.”

            Anna sighed. “She has had a really rough time in life. She has trouble controlling it. She always has.”

            Tadashi sighed and ran his hands through his hair, his mind reeling. He wanted to run up the stairs and wrap Elsa in a tight hug, but would that do any good?

            “Anna, she said that it was her fault you guys had to leave Arendelle… what happened?”

“That’s for her to tell, not me.” Anna said, wrapping her arms around her chest protectively. Tadashi didn’t know if this was a response to his question or not, but he felt that this was the only response he was going to get from Anna.

“Just, don’t give up on her, okay?” Anna whispered. “She really likes you.”

Before Tadashi could respond, Anna had turned and walked away. He looked from his group of friends who seemed to be completely oblivious to what just happened, and then up the steps to where Elsa had fled.

With a deep breath Tadashi began to creep silently up the steps.

He didn’t see Anna watching him and he didn’t see the smile on her face as she watched him follow Elsa up the steps. He continued up the steps until he reached the landing. He froze and looked down the long hallway in front of him. He knew the first door on the right was Jack’s room- or at least, the last time he had been here it was Jack’s room.

The sobbing coming from the door on the left let him know which room Elsa was in. Slowly, he walked over to the door. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped inches from the door when he heard Elsa’s whispers on the other side.

“I’m sorry Tadashi… I tried… I tried to let you in… I’m not my sister. I can’t do it… I can’t…I’m not strong enough to let you in…”

Tadashi pressed his hands to the door, and put his forehead to the cool wood. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to block the pitiful whimpers coming through the wooden frame- sobs he knew he couldn’t heal. The knowledge that he couldn’t help her was making Tadashi’s heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. His heart was breaking for Elsa. But there had to be _something_ he could do to help her.

_Just don’t give up on her, okay?_

Tadashi opened his eyes.

“Elsa…” Tadashi said, his voice barely over a whisper. He heard Elsa take in a stuttering breath. “I’m not giving up on you…”

Tadashi’s hands were now balled into tight fists, and tears were threatening to overtake him. But he took another breath and stood up straight, no longer leaning against the cold wood.

“I _won’t_ give up on you. So take your time. Let me help you.”

Elsa was no longer sobbing. In fact, the room had gone eerily silent. Tadashi sighed.

“I’ll be downstairs for a bit longer. And, you have my number if you want to talk. I’ll always listen.”

Tadashi brought his hand to his lips. He kissed his fingers and then placed them on the door before turning and walking down the steps to join everyone else.

He was not prepared for what he saw upon reaching the kitchen landing.

Honey Lemon and Anna were full-on French kissing, their hands tangled in each other’s hair. Fred, Hiro, Gogo, Wasabi and Jack were all sitting around the table, trying to ignore the scene behind them.

Tadashi stood on the landing, his jaw dropping in shock for the second time in thirty minutes. His large brown eyes were doubled in size as he attempted to look away from the two girls. His eyes met with Jack’s, who’s own orbs were about to pop from his skull.

Tadashi inched his way to the table, averting his eyes as much as possible. He looked from one friend to the next, reading their emotions. Everyone had almost the same expression on their face- shock. Tadashi was pretty sure none of them had seen this coming.

“So… What do you say we head out soon?” Gogo asked a little loudly, her eyes narrowing as she nudged her head toward the door. “I’m sure the siblings all have things to do today.”

Hiro nodded quickly in agreement.

Gogo’s raised voice had successfully halted Honey Lemon and Anna’s make-out session, and with a bright blush both girls separated and walked over to the table. The whole table stared at the two girls, and the tension was so high that Tadashi waited for a yelling match to start.

“Well…” Honey Lemon said breathlessly. “I’m going to go out and say it, even though I’m sure all of you saw…”

Anna took Honey’s hand and smiled. “I’ve fallen in love. Oh- don’t tell Elsa… I don’t’ think she needs to know about this yet.”

Jack’s jaw dropped. “How the hell are we supposed to do that?”

“Just don’t bring it up. Not yet. I’ll bring it up to her. I am really the only one who can handle her.”

“So…” Tadashi said, closing his eyes and trying to sort out everything he had just witnessed. “You two are dating?”

“Uh-huh!” Honey giggled.

Tadashi opened his eyes with a light smile. He wasn’t actually surprised by the news, unlike literally everyone else in the room.

“Well, congrats you two. I hope it is a long and happy relationship.”

“And hopefully you’ll be leaving the single crowd and joining us soon?” Anna said playfully, walking up to Tadashi and ruffling his hair playfully. Tadashi felt the heat of a blush cross his cheeks and he looked away from the group.

“Dashi, we all know you have a thing for her.” Hiro said quietly. “So you can stop being embarrassed.”

“Well, if we’re being truthful-” Gogo said with a pop of her gum, “I think Tadashi could do better than the ice princess.”

Jack, Anna and Tadashi all shared a concerned look and then looked to Gogo.

 _Did she find out?_ Tadashi thought, a frown rippling across his features.

“I mean, come on,” Gogo continued, completely oblivious to the three pairs of eyes that were pinned onto her. “she doesn’t even _try_ to be part of the group. I hesitate to call it anything less than her being a bitch.”

Tadashi looked from Gogo to Jack and Anna. Both teens were glaring knives at Gogo. Anna’s jaw was locked tightly, and Tadashi could see the muscles beginning to bulge. Jack’s teeth were grinding together.

The others were all nodding in agreement.

“She barely hides her disdain to be around us.” Wasabi said with a nod.

“It’s not disdain-” Anna said, her voice tight with emotion. She was cut off by Gogo continuing the conversation.

“Seriously, I’m sure she’s great and all, but she hasn’t done anything for me to be glad that Tadashi likes her. So… I can’t really agree or approve. I mean, if she was more human-like and less stuck up-”

“That’s _it_!” Anna screamed, turning on Gogo. Jack and Tadashi jumped and stepped back, knowing Anna was about to burst. Honey backed up too, unsure of what was going to happen.

“You don’t know _anything_ about Elsa! You don’t know what she’s been through. Everything she’s done. You don’t know how _scared_ she is! How _dare_ you say such horrible things about her, when you don’t know anything!”

Heat was beginning to ripple around Anna’s body, and Tadashi watched as Jack inched toward the kitchen sink. Gogo was blinking in confusion, and by now everyone else was moving away from Anna.

“Anna, the floor…” Tadashi said, barely able to hear himself over her screaming. The floor was beginning to char and scorch. The ceiling paint was beginning to bubble and peel.

“You better watch what you say about _my sister_ , or you are going to get _burned_!”

Anna flipped her hand so her palm was facing the ceiling, and a large bright blue flame began to dance in her hand. The ceiling was now actively burning, and the scorch marks were beginning to spiral across the floor.

“She’s a Magic-User!?” Everyone screamed, backing up against the windows of the kitchen, trying to get away from Anna’s wrath. Honey Lemon was backing up in fear, her mouth opening and closing in shock. Smoke was beginning to billow from the ceiling.

Tadashi watched as Elsa came bolting from the steps.

“Anna!” she cried. “Stop! You’re going to burn the house down!”

Anna wasn’t listening. Tadashi reached out and grabbed Honey Lemon, pulling her toward the door.

Elsa stomped her foot on the floor and pushed her arms out in front of her body. A wave of ice slid across the floor, effectively stopping the scorch marks from moving any farther. Another wave of ice swirled across Anna’s body, melting almost instantly but taking out the fire that Anna had been harnessing. With a large jump, Elsa dove across the floor and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

Jack took the moment to aim ice cold water at the ceiling, halting the fire.

Tadashi looked around the room at everything that had happened. Everyone was huddled by the door, eyes wide in terror. Jack was still by the kitchen sink, and Elsa still had Anna in a death grip on the floor. Anna was struggling fiercely, tears streaming down her face.

“Anna… calm down.” It was a pleading whisper from Elsa, who’s clothing was torn and fringed with soot and scorch marks. Her normally porcelain skin was dotted with light red burns and scratches.

Tadashi ran over to the girls and began to inspect the injuries. He could feel every pair of eyes on him as he worked silently, the only sound he made was to instruct Jack to get the First Aid kit.

Anna was completely still in Elsa’s arms, her crying had stopped and snow she lay, staring at the ceiling, unblinkingly as if she were in a trance. Elsa was breathing shallowly, her lower lip trembling. She had her eyes pinned harshly on Anna’s still frame.

“Tadashi.”

Gogo had whispered his name, but Tadashi was too busy worrying about the sisters to respond.

“Magic-Users.”

The group of young adults began to chatter all at once, some in worry, some in fear, and none in awe. Tadashi wasn’t too surprised. Everyone in San Fransokyo had been told that Magic-Users were dangerous. That they weren’t human. And most people left it at that, never delving any deeper. Just a populace with a general consensus that all Magic-Users were horrible.

Elsa and Anna had been dealing with this reaction their entire lives.

This realization was a painful one. No matter what he did, the girls would always see his friends’ reactions with everyone the met. Tadashi reached out and took Elsa’s ice cold hand. There was no response from the girl, but Tadashi didn’t care. He needed to show her that even though everyone else was afraid, he was not. And nothing would change that.

Tadashi felt his hand quiver and he squeezed Elsa’s hand lightly before letting go and continuing the treatment of her wounds. Jack had returned with the First aid kit and some burn gel, and was now looking around the room at the destruction Anna had caused.

“This’ll be fun to explain to the parents.” Jack said with a whistle. “Are you two okay?”

Elsa nodded faintly to his query, but made no move to use her voice. Anna was still in her trance-like state. She didn’t seem to have any physical injuries, so Tadashi stood up and wheeled around to face the group of people cowering by the door.

“Okay. Here’s the deal.” His voice was soft, but he figured he looked pretty severe since everyone shrank back just the slightest bit. “Yes, these girls are Magic-Users. But you know what? They are still _people_ and should be treated as such.”

Tadashi turned to Gogo. “You said some horrible things about Elsa, without knowing anything. Anna had a right to snap on you. Just be thankful that someone could calm her down. You should be ashamed.”

He turned to Honey Lemon and gave her a sympathetic smile. “Honey, I’m not sure exactly what this means for you-”

“I don’t care about that.” Honey said calmly. “Nothing has changed. She’s still Anna to me.”

Tadashi nodded. Before he could say anything more, he heard a faint whisper from behind him.

“Elsa… it’s just like Arendelle, isn’t it?”

Tadashi turned to see Anna burying her face into Elsa’s lap.

“No… it’s not. Don’t worry Anna. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“I want a drink.”

“You can have water. No alcohol right now.”

“I don’t want water.” Anna mumbled, her face still buried. Tadashi could see she was extremely weak.

“You need water. Jack?”

While Jack ran to get water, Elsa looked to the crowd of people. Her jaw was locked tight. Her eyes halted when they reached Tadashi.

“I’m not sure what happened, but it takes a lot for Anna to lose control of her powers.” She was speaking to the whole group, but her eyes were pleading with Tadashi to report to her when everything was calm. “I’m going to put her to bed. And I will be told what happened. I also expect this house to be empty of unwelcome guests when I come back. Or Anna’s punishment will seem like child’s play.”

“Is… that a threat?” Wasabi said, looking quickly from Elsa to Tadashi and then to the door.

“No, it’s a promise.” Tadashi confirmed. He knew that Elsa wouldn’t use her magic in the way that she was describing. But she was an older sibling, and older siblings had plenty of arsenal to deal with people who cause harm to their little siblings- Tadashi knew that all too well. Elsa didn’t need magic to make Gogo pay for the things she said.

“Everyone, go home. Hiro, you can either wait for me or have Fred escort you home.”

“I’ll stay. But I’ll be with Honey.”

Tadashi nodded and picked Anna up, cradling her to his chest. She was amazingly light for someone who was a complete deadweight. Elsa led the way to her sister’s room, where she covered Anna with a blanket and then made an ice mask on her forehead. Jack stood in the doorway, biting his lip.

Anna mumbled something unintelligible before closing her eyes. Elsa gave her sister a light kiss on the cheek and then ushered Tadashi from the room, closing the door behind her.

“Now. I want to know what happened.”


End file.
